Delilah Tyler (New Earth)
She appeared again at Gardner's Christmas party. Eventually she moved to Opal City.Starman (Volume 2) #56 Freedom Fighters Earth was threatened by the nigh-omnipotent galactic devourer Imperiex during Our Worlds at War. President Lex Luthor enlisted a large number of super-heroes into the military, and the Justice Society of America was sent on a suicide mission to destroy the war machines on Daxam. Phantom Lady was part of a splinter group that would develop into the new Freedom Fighters led by Uncle Sam, and they completed their mission without a single casualty. She was later seen during a massive brawl between Wonder Woman and Circe, each leading an army of female super-heroes and super-villains. Phantom Lady was almost killed by Lady Vic, although she was rescued by Nemesis.Wonder Woman (Volume 2) #175 Princes of Darkness saw the Freedom Fighters alongside the Justice Society again while the world was being ravaged by Eclipso, Mordru and Obsidian. Dee used her invisibility to steal Eclipso's Black Diamond and give it to Alex Montez, making him the new Eclipso. This enabled them to save New York City from destruction. Death ]] During the OMAC Project the Freedom Fighters were part of a large last stand of heroes led by Wonder Woman fighting against the O.M.A.C. threat. The beginning of Infinite Crisis saw them investigating a warehouse outside of Metropolis for leads in an ongoing conspiracy investigation. They were ambushed by the Secret Society of Super-Villains on a mission to capture the Ray. Black Condor was murdered by Sinestro and Human Bomb was pounded to death by Bizarro. Cheetah smelled Phantom Lady through her invisibility and Deathstroke stabbed her through the chest with his power lance. Her last words were asking him why, and he responded that it was just business. Perry White later told Lois Lane at the Daily Planet that their corpses had been found strung up on the Washington Monument. This was intended to send a message. Uncle Sam was also revealed to have gone missing. Her successor was Stormy Knight, a brilliant scientist and celebrity debutante actress. Stormy was originally a member of the government organization S.H.A.D.E. led by Father Time and first appeared during the Battle for Bludhaven. Blackest Night ]] Blackest Night saw many former heroes and villains resurrected as zombies by power rings controlled by the entity Nekron, forming the Black Lantern Corps. Dee Tyler was one of many brought back from the dead. In New York City the Justice Society of America fought against many of its deceased members, and she was part of that battle. Damage smacked her down repeatedly. This event ended when the power of the Entity resurrected Black Hand and severed Nekron's connection to the mortal realm, reverting the zombies back to their natural uncorrupted form and laying the dead to rest again.Blackest Night #8 | Powers = | Abilities = * : Phantom Lady is highly trained in French kick-boxing. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Black Light Ray: Dee's devices were incorporated into her costume. ** Illusion Casting ** Invisibility * Black Ray Goggles: Dee's devices were incorporated into her costume. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Phantom Lady was originally designed as a character that could support an ongoing feature or series when she debuted in Action Comics Weekly. This never caught on and she ended up making mostly guest appearances and cameos in other titles throughout her career. This is why many plot elements from her origin story, including characters such as Albert Tyler, Beau Tyler, Edwin Guerrehart, Marie Saloppe, Roger Richter, Sarah Moss and the Thousand Eyes were never expanded upon. | Trivia = * Phantom Lady once did a mission for Oracle and the Birds of Prey, auditioning for a position on the team. Her hesitation against a group of children bred as deadly killers almost cost her life, although she was rescued by Black Canary. | Links = * }} Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Models